zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Door to Door
Story Line The Skool is holding a candy drive in order to get some finances, in which the individual who sells the most chocolate bars will get a secret mystery prize. Zim becomes interested only so that he could find out what the mystery prize is, and he attempts to find a way to sell the most chocolate bars. Dib tries to out do him so he could watch Zim fail at something else. Zim takes GIR with him, which turns out to be a bad idea because it scares most of his customers away. To hot and tired to go any further, Zim collapses on the sidewalk and his met by a vision of Poop Dawg, the mascot for the fundraiser. The spectar tries to discourage Zim, but instead inspires him. Zim decides to stop selling like a human, and start using some techniques more suited for and Irken Invader. The next family Zim comes to, he puts video helmets on all of them, and plays a video of the Earth being destroyed. He promises the family that if they buy his candy, all of it can be prevented. The family buys all of the candy they can buy, and Zim uses the same method on the rest of the city and ends up selling over 1.2 million candy bars. But Poop Dawg still wins in the end, when it is revealed that there is no mystery prize. Synopsis The episode begins with another creepy lesson at Skool by Ms. Bitters, who is making a massive house of cards on Dib's desk. She uses it as a metaphor that society will collapse in on itself, by placing a large stack of cards on top of the cards, which then collapses, and in the process, destroys Dib's desk, where he then gets a trash can as a replacement. Ms. Bitters then sets up a projection screen, where the Mascot of Poop Candy, Poop Dawg, tells the kids about a fundraiser they can do for their school, with the prizes including adhesive medical strips, a hover craft, a helmet, and, "the secret prize." While everyone in the class is mostly impressed, Dib thinks it makes no sense. Zim is at first not impressed, as he claims the hovercraft is a "mockery of engineering", and the helmet will never protect someone from lasers. However, he becomes obsessed after Poop Dawg mentions "the secret prize", which can only be won when someone sells a ridiculously high number of Poop Candy bars, with Zim unrealisticaslly thinking the secret prize is a weapon of mass destruction. The next day, all of the Skool kids sell Poop Bars with Dib obviously winning (who tells Zim he can't wait to see him fail), and Zim failing misreably to sell even 1 Poop bar, which isn't helped at all by GIR. After a demonic version of Poop Dawg (who existed as a heat exhaustion-induced vision), taunts Zim and his entire race, Zim, now enraged, releases the full power of Irken persuasion: Zim forces virtual reality helmets on people, which causes them to see a horrifying alternate future, which makes them buy Zim's Poop Bars. After a few days, Dib gets the highest amount of Poop Bars sold, and gets a box of adhesive medical strips as his reward. However, Zim then bursts in, with possibly millions of dollers, and promptly demands to get the secret prize. Ms. Bitters then reveals that the secret prize does not exist; it was thought up to encourage kids to sell more Poop Bars. As a consolation prize he is given a can of tuna. Zim, furious he has been tricked, screams in fury, while the demonic version of Poop Dawg from earlier laughs in the background. Facts of Doom *Poop Dawg's name is a play on Snoop Dogg's name, though he looks similar to Goofy. *This episode was originally supposed to air just a few days after September 11th, 2001. However, due to some of the scenes in this episode that originally contained New York in flames, this episode needed to be changed in order to make it more appropriate. However, the un-changed version was still aired on accident, though it has since then never aired in the United States. *When Zim was selling candy to the Grout family, there was a Krazy Taco commercial playing on their television. *Poop Dawg was originally going to be Poopsy the Clown. *This is the episode that "big head jokes" first started making an appearance. *At the beginning of the episode, when you see the tower of cards on Dib's table, the 3 and ace of clubs near the top are red, when they should be black. *Zim does not show any allergic reaction to getting sprayed with the hose although in previous continuity we are lead to believe that Irkens can not handle water. *At the beginning of the epîsode Ms. Bitters mentions a desk shortage forcing the kids to use random things in place, however at the end of the episode all the kids have normal desks again. *The Grout children were originally dining on cockroaches before they were changes to wienies. One cockroach can still be seen climbing up the wall as Zim enters the house. *When Gir was in the little brother suit and break dancing on the box of Poop Candy, his body is launched into the air as Zim is trying to sell his first "candy bar". When Zim leaves the house, he picks up the Gir's body and throws it in a wheelbarrow, he then picks up the box of Poop Candy and also puts it in the wheelbarrow. As Zim leaves, Gir's head is mysteriously back on his body. *Zim breaks the fourth wall in this episode when the mind control helmets are flying out of the truck and into houses in the surrounding area. If you look closely, you see one fly towards the screen and disappear behind the camera, suggesting that Zim put a helmet on the audience's head. * In one scene when the students started to sell the candy the black car the woman was driving in looks like a Cadillac CTS even though the real life car did not go into sell until 2004. * When Zim throws GIR at "Poop Dawg" his robe flies in front of Zim. But after Dib finishes talking and the camera turns back to Zim & GIR, the robe is gone. Quotes Zim: Curse you, Poop Dawg! Dib: Geez, Zim, I haven't even done anything to you yet! GIR: Yay, I'm gonna be sick! (throws up all over Zim) Zim: Witness my victory, Poop Beast! Poop Dawg: Hey kids, do you wanna get magnet wit da monies? Kids: Yay! Child: What does that mean? GIR: (about Dib) Why iiiiiiiis his head so big? Whyyyyyyy's his heeeeaaaaaaad so biiiiiig? Refrences http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/door-to-door/episode/97851/summary.html Category:Season 1 Category:Dib Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Ms. Bitters Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:Episodes